Changed
by Catalina M
Summary: Series about CnM. They only met in the first Thanksgiving, but he is coming back, will it be pure trouble? R&R. - Sixth Chapter -
1. Right Through You

Changed  
  
Chapter 1: Right Through You  
  
*- So I got this idea while hearing Alanis Morissette's "Jagged Little Pill". I thought there were a few songs that could be connected with each other and with them I could get an idea to write a fanfic. Hopefully it will work out.  
  
All you have to know is that Chandler and Monica only met in the first Thanksgiving and never saw each other again. The rest is pretty much self explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, of course. And the lyric to the song "Right Through You" and any other lyric that may appear during this series are © Alanis Morissette unless I state it otherwise. Oh, and the dialogues of this 'fic which actually belong to the episode "The One With The Thanksgiving Flashback" aren't mine either, but from the guy/gal who actually wrote them. Duh.  
  
Now read, enjoy and please review :) -*  
  
Monica Geller stood in the middle of the apartment she shared with Rachel Green, looking at his brother with a shocked face, not believing what he was saying. It wasn't that terrible, he was just saying an old friend from college was dropping by, but that old friend was someone Monica hoped she would never have to see again.  
  
Ross told the story of how they had found each other with a really excited tone. She wished she could be happy for him, but after what this guy did, she never wanted to even hear his name again, and now she had to see him and even spend like 3 hours with him.  
  
Maybe Monica was just overreacting. Maybe it wasn't that terrible what he did, but it had hurt her for sure. It hadn't been anything no one had ever said before, but coming from him had hurt her, mainly because she had a little crush on him, and hearing those words coming out of his mouth killed any hope she may had had and killed any interest too.  
  
**1987**  
  
Ross had come over for Thanksgiving, bringing along a friend of his. When Monica came downstairs to say hi, she saw this rather cute - but at the same time ridicolous - guy standing next to his old brother. She smiled at him and introduced herself.  
  
The guy, called Chandler Bing, didn't seem to show much interest towards her at first, but Monica thought maybe he liked her a little bit - at least as a friend - after he accepted her offer on making Mac and Cheese for him, since he didn't like Thanksgiving food, and then complemented her telling her she should be a chef.  
  
This Chandler guy and Ross were talking on the kitchen, so after talking a bit with Rachel about her and Chip's relationship, Monica decided to go to the kitchen and see if she could talk with Chandler. But as she entered the kitchen, she over heard something she would have prefered not to hear.  
  
"So I'm thinking about asking Rachel out tonight. Y'know, maybe play her that song we wrote last week." Ross said.  
  
"Emotional Knapsack?" Chandler wondered.  
  
"Yeah" Ross replied.  
  
"Right on! Oh! Uh, but, don't take to long, okay? 'Cause uh, we're gonna test out our fake ID's tonight, right Clifford Alverez?"  
  
"Listen, Roland Chang, if things go well, I'm gonna be out with her all night."  
  
"Dude, don't do that too me!"  
  
In that moment, Monica entered.  
  
"All right, it's cool, you can stay here. My parents won't mind."  
  
At that moment, she had gotten the happiest smile she had ever had on her face in her whole life.  
  
"No, it's not that, I just don't want to be stuck here all night with your fat sister."  
  
But right after, the smile faded and it was quickly replaced by a sad and dissapointed look. She stormed out of the kitchen and bumped into her parents.  
  
"Monica, why don't you finish off these pies? I don't have any more room left in the fridge." Her mom, Judy, asked while holding two pies.  
  
"Umm, no thanks" Monica said and ran upstairs, wanting to be alone.  
  
**Present**  
  
That changed everything. After that, Monica decided to start a diet, which made her lose many pounds and look like she looks now. She promised herself she would never let herself date superficial guys who only cared about bodies and she also promised herself not to weight that ever again.  
  
She couldn't complain, though. That simple comment had changed her life and somehow for good. After her diet, she started being a much happier person. The problems in her house with her mother never ceased, but she sure had an excellent time in college because no one ever cared about her looks anymore, and if they did, they had nothing to complain about.  
  
Years later, when she had finished school, she lost touch with Rachel, but got in touch with her again after Rachel ran away from her wedding. Since then, they have been really good friends and since they live together, they know pretty much everything about each other.  
  
As Ross kept remembering annecdotes of the times when he and Chandler had been together in college, Rachel looked over at Monica with a worried expression. She knew Monica wouldn't be too happy about seeing Chandler again, after all, he hadn't been that nice to her, but hopefully Monica had forgotten about it and was willing to forgive him.  
  
--  
  
Two days later, Rachel was getting ready to meet Chandler, and at the same time, she was trying to convince Monica to be as nice as possible.  
  
"Why should I be nice to him when he wasn't?" Monica asked, stubbornly.  
  
"Because you are both grown ups now. I'm pretty sure he changed, and you have too, you can't ignore him" Rachel tried to explain.  
  
"Well, I won't ignore him, but if he asks something or decides to talk to me, he won't get a nice answer"  
  
"Monica, this was years ago, let it go!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to let it go, it bothered me, ok? And I won't let it go just like that"  
  
"Then why are you even here?"  
  
"Because Ross seemed so excited. This is for him, believe me. If it depended on me, I would be anywhere but here tonight"  
  
Rachel sighed, Monica could be really close-minded sometimes. "Fine, but really, don't be a bitch to him"  
  
Monica didn't reply, she just went to her room to change.  
  
--  
  
The bell rang and Rachel went over to see who it was. She looked through the peephole and saw Ross with Chandler standing on the other side. She opened the door to let them in.  
  
"Hi" Ross said, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Chandler, this is Rachel, do you remember her?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw her a few years ago, at a Thanksgiving... Monica's friend, right?" he asked as he kissed her cheek too.  
  
"Exactly, nice to see you again, Chandler"  
  
"Where is Monica?" Ross wondered.  
  
"She's coming out in a minute, she's getting ready. Take a seat meanwhile"  
  
A few seconds later Monica emerged from her room, wearing a nice dark blue dress, which showed every single curve she had "Hi" she greeted.  
  
"Hey, Mon" Ross said. "You remember Chandler"  
  
"I sure do" she said.  
  
Chandler stood up from the couch, a stunned look on his face. 'Boy has she changed' he thought to himself 'This is not the little sister I knew'  
  
Chandler leaned to kiss her cheek, just as he had done with Rachel, but Monica only extended her hand and waited for him to get the signal, and when he did, they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Monica... You surely look different"  
  
"Thanks" she replied. 'Wish I could say the same about you'. She really wished that, because even though she was still really mad at him, she still find him cute, and *really* cute.  
  
"Dinner is ready, why don't we sit down?" Monica offered.  
  
Dinner passed by rather quickly. Rachel laughed as Chandler and Ross told some of their college stories, but Monica only looked at her plate, suddenly not feeling hungry at all.  
  
After they had finished eating, they sat down on the couch for an hour and kept talking, but again, Monica only stared ahead, not talking nor laughing.  
  
"Well, it's time to go" Chandler said, while looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you, Chandler, but first I have to go to the bathroom" Ross said as he walked over to the bathroom and entered.  
  
"I'll be right back" Rachel said and went into her bedroom.  
  
"So..." Chandler said "You have been quiet tonight, I remember you weren't this shy, you've changed a lot"  
  
"I was less shy I would say, but maybe all the weight made me seem more outgoing" she said bitterly.  
  
Chandler wasn't expecting that answer "Umm, what?"  
  
"Oh, don't pretend to be the good guy, Chandler" she said, no longer being able to contain the anger she had kept inside towards him. "You think you can call me fat and just let it go?"  
  
Chandler was clueless "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on, like you don't remember calling me fat in Thanksgiving. I know I remember perfectly"  
  
Suddenly, it all came back to Chandler "Oh my God, you heard that?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"I am so sorry! I was--"  
  
"Save it. I don't need to hear you explanations, believe me I went over them in my head over and over. I was fat, you disliked me because of it, it's all clear"  
  
"Monica, look, I'm sorry you had to hear that"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too" she said, standing up.  
  
"Look, I was an idiot back then, do you remember how I looked? I looked just like I was - a total idiot. I didn't mean to offend you," he said and stood up too "and I'm so sorry you heard that, but I don't think that now, I think you are a georgeous woman"  
  
"Of course you think that, who wouldn't after seeing a cow turned into a thin woman? But I don't care what you think about me now, Chandler. I cared before, and what I heard from you was enough, I don't need to be in a superficial relationship or anything to that extent. So, save your explanations, save everything you may say, because I-don't-care" she said firmly.  
  
"Is there any way you can understand that I've changed and that I don't longer think like that about anyone?"  
  
"Maybe, but even if there is, I don't care enough to understand it"  
  
"Why being so drastic, Monica?" Chandler wondered.  
  
"Why? Why?! Because you were the first guy I really liked, a guy who I thought would be mature enough to look past the whole physical thing, but I was wrong, and I was dissapointed"  
  
"But - we all get dissapointed in our lives, don't you think I at least deserve a second chance?"  
  
"Chandler, you can't expect me to let you get in my life as if nothing! And why do you want a second chance? Because now I'm thin and you may just wanna play with me a bit before moving to another good looking woman?"  
  
"No! Because you seem like an... interesting person"  
  
"Well, believe me there are many 'interesting people' out there, why don't you go and find another one?"  
  
"Because you are Ross's sister and I--"  
  
"Ok, let's go" Ross said as he came out of the bathroom "Rachel, we are leaving!"  
  
Rachel came out of the room. Apparently neither she nor Ross had heard anything about the conversation Chandler and Monica had just had. "Ok" she walked over to Chandler "Nice to see you again, hopefully it won't be the last time this year?" she really liked Chandler, he had totally changed. Rachel hoped Monica would be able to see that.  
  
"I hope so too" he said looking over at Monica.  
  
"We can get together again one of this days" Ross said.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea" Chandler said. "Nice seeing you again Monica" he said sarcastically. He knew she was a good person, but her attitude didn't make him adore her right away. If only she would forgive him and realize he had changed, they would be able to move a step forward.  
  
"Uh huh" Monica replied.  
  
"Bye guys" Ross said as he left the apartment, Chandler following close behind.  
  
Monica sat down on the couch and sighed. Rachel sat down next to her "Did you two make any progress?"  
  
"Umm, unless you call telling him how I feel - and not in a good way - progress, then no"  
  
"I told you to be nice to him!" Rachel said frustrated.  
  
"Well, I couldn't, ok? Mainly because I don't want to be nice to him, he wasn't nice to--"  
  
"Don't come with that again, Mon."  
  
"Look, I don't want to keep talking about it, ok? I'll see you tomorrow" Monica said heading to her bedroom.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Mon" Rachel said heading towards her own bedroom.  
  
Before Monica could enter her room, she stopped and looked at Rachel "You know what the worse part is?"  
  
"No, what is it?" she wondered as she looked back at Monica.  
  
"That I think you are right. He really seems to have changed, but I just don't want to forgive him that easily, y'know? I know it seems totally childish, but I hated him for so long for what he said, that I can't let him get back into my life as if nothing"  
  
Rachel nodded "I understand, really, but I'm not telling you to jump into his arms right away either. Just give him another chance, let him enter your life slowly, it could be a good thing"  
  
"I really don't want to think about it now. G'night, Rach." Then she entered her bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"'Night" Rachel entered her bedroom, hoping her friend would really let Chandler into her life, he could really do her good.  
  
Wait a minute man  
  
You mispronounced my name  
  
You didn't wait for all the information  
  
Before you turned me away  
  
Wait a minute sir  
  
You kind of hurt my feelings  
  
You see me as a sweet back-loaded puppet  
  
And you've got meal ticket taste  
  
I see right through you  
  
I know right through you  
  
I feel right through you  
  
I walk right through you  
  
You took me for a joke  
  
You took me for a child  
  
You took a long hard look at my ass  
  
And then played golf for a while  
  
Your shake is like a fish  
  
You pat me on the head  
  
You took me out to wine dine 69 me  
  
But didn't hear a damn word I said  
  
I see right through you  
  
I know right through you  
  
I feel right through you  
  
I walk right through you  
  
Hello Mr. Man  
  
You didn't think I'd come back  
  
You didn't think I'd show up with my army  
  
And this ammunition on my back  
  
Now that I'm Miss Thing  
  
Now that I'm a zillionaire  
  
You scan the credits for your name  
  
And wonder why it's not there  
  
I see right through you  
  
I know right through you  
  
I feel right through you  
  
I walk right through you  
  
Right Through You, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
That's it for part one. Review to let me know if it's worth continuing or not. Maybe it seems really cliché and not original at all, but hopefully it will be OK anyway. I'll try to have the next part as soon as possible if anyone really wants me to continue. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Wake Up

Changed  
  
Chapter 2: Wake Up  
  
  
  
*- Here is part two. Thanks for the two reviews I got :p I know that's not much at all, but I figured out that maybe more people read it but just didn't review and it. And if no one reads it, this fanfic being here won't bug anyone, so I'll just keep writing. Keep in mind though, that even if I will keep writing inspite of the reviews (unless I get none), it doesn't mean I wouldn't like you to review, so review after you are done... :)  
  
As to the review concerning my confusing past/present sentences, all I have to say is that I'm doing my best to make as much sense as possible. I am not from an English-speaking country, and I suppose you wonder that if it's not like that, why do I write in English? But it's for 3 reasons. First, I would like to think I know enough English to at least make this understandable, even if it's not written in the best way ever, second, no one would read fanfics in spanish, and third, Friends in spanish sucks! :p  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last fic.  
  
Now, this was a long "introduction", so I'll finish this here because you actually clicked to read the fanfic, not me talking. I hope you enjoy this one :) -*  
  
  
  
"Ok" Ross said, while holding the phone next to his ear "Yeah, sure, sounds great, meet ya there then."  
  
"Why do we have to see him again?" Monica complained to Rachel, while Ross was still talking to Chandler on the phone.  
  
"Because he was his friend at college and Ross probably wants to keep in touch with him"  
  
"But why do I have to be there?"  
  
"Because you are his sister and you are in his group of friends, Monica."  
  
Monica sighed "But why--"  
  
"Mon, you realize you are being a baby, right?" Rachel asked, getting really annoyed "I understand you don't like the guy, but it's not like you will be alone with him, you can talk to me and Ross, or talk to him too, but not all the time"  
  
"Fine, fine" Monica said, knowing there was no way Rachel would agree with her.  
  
"Alright" Ross said, after he had gotten off the phone "We are meeting tomorrow night at Cuko's"  
  
"Oh, that restaurant is awesome!" Rachel said "But also very expensive"  
  
"Yeah, I told that to him, but he said he knew someone who worked there who was very important to the restaurant, so we will probably get a discount or something"  
  
"Sounds great, doesn't it Mon?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, excellent." Monica replied, no real entuthiasm showing on her voice.  
  
"Don't you like Chandler?" Ross asked, suddenly realizing that everytime they talked about him, Monica didn't seem too happy.  
  
"No, no, it's not that" Monica lied, he didn't want to screw her brother's excitment "I'm just tired" she added with a fake yawn.  
  
"Tired? It's 3 in the afternoon"  
  
"I... didn't have much sleep last night"  
  
"Oh, ok" Ross said, not believing her completely "Well, we meet there at 7, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Ross, we'll be there" Rachel said.  
  
--  
  
The next day passed by rather quickly, and Monica only wished the night would pass by as fast. She put on a fancy dress, since it was supposed to be a fancy - and let's not forget expensive - restaurant. Her dress was red and long, matched with some high heels. When she walked out of her bedroom, she found Rachel waiting for her.  
  
"Who are you dressing up for?" Rachel teased.  
  
"Is this too much?"  
  
"No, it's ok, but it's very sexy... Mon, you are not trying to seduce Chandler or something, right?"  
  
"What?! Of course I'm not! Why would I like that asshole to look at me that way?"  
  
"Maybe because that way you would show him what it feels like to want something and not being able to have it"  
  
Monica wondered if subconciously she was actually doing it with that purpose, but then decided it was impossible "No, Rach, I'm not, really"  
  
"Ok, ok" she looked at her watch "It's time to go if we don't want to be late"  
  
--  
  
"Chandler Bing's table?" Rachel asked the waiter who was at the front door of the restaurant.  
  
"Right there, miss" he replied, poiting at the table where Ross and Chandler were already sitting.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she walked towards the table, Monica following close behind.  
  
"Hey!" Rachel greeted.  
  
"Hey, it was about time" Ross said.  
  
"Yeah, New York's traffic fault" Monica explained as she took a seat next to Ross. Chandler noticed this and shook his head.  
  
"How are you, Chandler?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Good, good. You?"  
  
"Good too, thank you"  
  
"Well, what are we going to eat here?" Ross asked as he started checking the menu.  
  
"I would like a salad and a glass of water" Monica said.  
  
"Come on, this place has great food, don't eat just a salad!" Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah, Mon" her brother continued "It has amazing food, you won't regret eating something more than just tomatoes and lettuce"  
  
"I'm not that hungry" she explained.  
  
"Well, I'll enjoy it for you" Chandler said and smiled. Monica just faked one.  
  
--  
  
Two hours passed and they were still talking and laughing.  
  
"Chandler!" a blond woman, who looked older than Chandler, said as she walked over to him.  
  
"H-hi" Chandler said as he stood up.  
  
"How odd to see you here!" the woman said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just enjoying some of my free time, I'm so glad I found you here, I've been calling you but you haven't returned my calls"  
  
"Yeah, I-I've been busy" he said nervously.  
  
"Well, look, tomorrow is our last chance to meet, so, if you are interested, here's where to find me" the woman said as she handed him a paper with a phone number and then left. Chandler sighed in relief.  
  
"What a place to find her, huh?" Ross asked.  
  
"I know"  
  
Monica exchanged looks with Rachel. 'Who was that woman?' Monica asked herself, feeling a little hint of jealousy.  
  
--  
  
On the way home, they took two different cabs - Ross and Monica were in one while Chandler and Rachel were in another one.  
  
"So" Rachel said "I know it's none of my business, but who was that woman at the restaurant? Some old flame?"  
  
Chandler laughed "No, that was my mom"  
  
Rachel couldn't believe it "Your mom? She doesn't look old enough to be your mom! What's with the mystery anyway? I mean, not returning the calls and everything"  
  
"We... we don't have a very good mother-son relationship... Things haven't been good between us because we never have much time to talk" he explained "As you could see, she is leaving again tomorrow, and that's how it has been for as long as I can remember - always travelling, never having time for her own child"  
  
"Why does she travel so much? What does she do?"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't recognize her at first" he said "She's a e-novel writter"  
  
Rachel frowned "That's so weird, I've read a few books from a Nora Tyler Bing... same last name"  
  
"That's her"  
  
"What?! I just saw one of the best erotica writers and I didn't even realize?"  
  
Chandler laughed "I didn't know that side of you"  
  
Rachel blushed and decided to change the subject "How are you with woman?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, do you go out with a lot of them? Are you good at relationships?"  
  
"No, to both of them. I am not the kind of guy who goes out with a new girl every night, more because they don't want to" he joked, but Rachel knew there was a hint of truth there "And I suck at relationships. My parents got divorced when I was a little kid, and apparently that made me afraid of anything related to commitment, so whenever a relationship is getting serious, I run out of it... In other words, I've never lasted more than 2 months in one"  
  
"Do you think that will change?"  
  
"I hope so. I want to get married and have children some day, it's just that the thought of it scares me right now. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No special reason, I was just wondering" she said, then added "Well, this is where I live" she said pointing at her building.  
  
"Right" Chandler said.  
  
"I had fun tonight, Chandler"  
  
"I did too, actually"  
  
"I wish Monica would see how much fun it is to be with you" she added, not sure if it was ok for her to mention it.  
  
"Believe me, I wish so too"  
  
"Bye" she said and smiled as she got off the cab and into the building.  
  
"Bye"  
  
--  
  
Rachel opened the door to her and Monica's apartment and found Monica sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
Monica turned around "Hi. How was the cab ride?"  
  
"It was fun. You know, Chandler is an amazing guy"  
  
Monica laughed "Yeah, amazing guy who goes out with a girl and never calls her back. Such an amazing guy" she said sarcastically.  
  
"You are talking about the one at the restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I've got news for you. That was his mom"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yup, Nora Tyler Bing"  
  
"As in the writer?" Monica asked shocked.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"How do you know it was her?"  
  
"Because I asked him and he told me"  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Monica, stop it! He is a great guy, really, the few minutes we spent in the cab were great, we had so much fun, he rea--"  
  
"Then why don't you date him?"  
  
"First, because he is not *my* type, and second, because you would get all jealous" she smiled.  
  
"What? Me? Jealous? Please!"  
  
"Oh, come on, like I didn't see your face when this woman walked over to him and started talking to him"  
  
"I wasn't jealous!"  
  
"Yes you were, admit it!"  
  
"I was not!" she replied stubbornly.  
  
"Ugh, Monica, wake up!"  
  
Monica looked confused "I *am* awake"  
  
"No, wake up, realize that he is not a bad guy, that he changed over the years, he isn't the same guy he was years ago, he grew up!"  
  
"What if I don't want to believe that?" she challenged.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't want to"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"With all respect, Mon, but it's obvious that you are going for the easy way out. It's obvious you are attracted to him, just like it's obvious he is attracted to you"  
  
"I'm not and he is not!"  
  
"Let me finish first. You don't want to go into a relationship with him, or anything like that, because you are afraid"  
  
"Afraid of what, may I ask?" she was now mad, not mad at Rachel for what she was saying, she knew she was just trying to help her, but she was mad because she knew she was right.  
  
"Afraid of getting hurt, just like you did back then. You think that because he said something years ago that hurt you, he will hurt you again. And you think that if many other people were able to hurt you, if he did it once, he would do it again and it would be worse.  
  
"But you have to take risks, Monica. If you like this guy, go for it. Again, you don't have to let him be the most important person in your life right away, maybe he doesn't even need to be your boyfriend, but he could be a friend to you, and a very good one"  
  
"But I don't like him! I don't think he is great at all!"  
  
"Come on, Monica, who are you kidding? You even told me yourself the other night how you knew I was right about him being changed. Not everything in this life is a fairy tale, of course you will cry over someone, of course you will, at some point, get hurt for some reason, on purpose or not, but that's what life is about.  
  
"You can't expect everything to be perfect, everything will have its ups and downs, you can't like something only for its ups, you have to take both parts"  
  
"I-I..." Monica started, but she didn't have anything to say really.  
  
"But you know what? Fine, if you don't like him, don't, it's your choice, but go and tell him exactly how you feel and let him know right away if there's any chance for him, because I know he wants to be part of your life, or at least get along with you, and it's just mean not to tell him you don't want him there and leave him waiting"  
  
"Fine, that's what I'll do" Monica agreed, knowing her friend was right. Maybe he had been mean back then, maybe he had hurt her, but he deserved to know the truth. She was mature enough not to be mean to him just because he had, so he deserved to know what she wanted.  
  
  
  
You like snow but only if it's warm  
  
You like rain but only if it's dry  
  
No sentimental value to the rose that fell on your floor  
  
No fundamental excuse for the granted I'm taken for  
  
'Cause it's easy not to  
  
So much easier not to  
  
And what goes around never comes around to you  
  
You like pain but only if it doesn't hurt too much  
  
And you sit...and you wait...to receive  
  
There's an abvious attraction  
  
To the path of least resistance in your life  
  
There's an obvious aversion no amount of my insistance  
  
Could make you try tonight  
  
'Cause it's easy not to  
  
So much easier not to  
  
And what goes around never comes around to you  
  
To you to you to you to you to you...  
  
There's no love no money no thrill anymore  
  
There's an apprehensive naked little trembling boy  
  
With his head in his hands  
  
There's an underestimated and impatient little girl  
  
Raising her hand  
  
But it's easy not to  
  
So much easier not to  
  
And what goes around never comes around to you  
  
To you, to you  
  
get up get up get up off of it  
  
get up get up get up off of it  
  
get out get outta here enough already  
  
get up get up get up off of it  
  
wake up  
  
Wake Up, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ok, that's it for part two. I hope you guys liked it and that it is at least a little bit interesting. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Forgiven?

Changed  
  
Chapter 3: Forgiven?  
  
*- Here comes the third part. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm very thankful for them :) And it's official, tomorrow is my last day of school, no more school for the next 2 months and 3 weeks. Couldn't be happier. Welcome summer vacation!  
  
Catnamedzane: I know you didn't mean to "hurt my feelings" and you didn't. I know it was just a comment trying to help, and that's how I took it, I was just explaining why the mistakes in my writing :)  
  
Disclaimer: Same. Not mine nor yours, but theirs.  
  
Ok, so here starts part 3, enjoy and please review -*  
  
  
  
A few days later Monica gathered the courage to go and talk to Chandler and tell him everything she wanted to say. She had called Ross in the morning to ask for Chandler's address and now that it was 5:30pm, she was going over there to let everything out.  
  
She walked down the New York streets, deciding to walk since the building wasn't too far away. She looked at the people walking around her, seeing happy people everywhere. How could they be so happy? She wished she felt the same way. Well, it wasn't like she was depressed, but she could be happier if she had someone beside her, not only friendly-wise.  
  
She sighed as she entered Chandler's building, prepearing herself for what was coming, whatever that was.  
  
As she took the elevator towards the 11th floor, she pondered wether to forgive him or not. In her head she went over all the consequences, good or bad, her decision could bring.  
  
As she knocked the door to his apartment she made her final decision. She was going to do what seemed the best for both of them.  
  
When Chandler heard the knock, he got up and went over to open the door, wondering who could be on the other side. When he discovered it was Monica, he looked surprised.  
  
"Hey" Chandler said, his voice telling Monica he was wondering what she was doing there.  
  
"You hurt me" she said simply.  
  
"I--"  
  
"No, let me finish" she interrupted him "When you said that about me, it hurt me a lot. I was very young, vulnerable and looking for someone. I thought... I thought that someone could be you. You looked like a very nice guy and were very funny too, and I immediately felt attracted to you.  
  
"When I entered the kitchen - right before you called me fat - I was going there to talk to you, to try and start a conversation, but when I heard that every hope I had went to hell.  
  
"I know I shouldn't blame you, I was, afterall, fat... but I guess I expected too much from you"  
  
"No you didn't" Chandler interrupted her "I shouldn't have called you that, I should have been mature enough to look past that, but I just didn't" he explained, as they both stood in the entrance of his apartment.  
  
"I know" Monica said "I know you didn't and that's... that's fine"  
  
"It is?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I've been overreacting a lot lately when it comes to that. It really hurt me a lot and everything, but I suppose you have changed since then"  
  
"And I have"  
  
"And that's why I've decided to forgive you. This doesn't mean I will let this go completely, I guess I will never forget that, but I won't keep throwing it to your face, we all do things we regret, in case you regret this"  
  
"Of course I do, I never meant to hurt you"  
  
"I hope you didn't. And I hope you don't do it again, Chandler, because this is a chance I'm giving you, and if you ever screw it up again, then no more chances"  
  
"Thanks, Mon. Thanks for giving me that chance, and I promise I won't hurt you... not on purpose at least"  
  
"I guess I've been like this" Monica kept explaining as she now entered his apartment and sat down on the couch "because it brought back so many memories. While I was coming here I saw so many couples, and it made me just wish I had that special someone too, y'know? And when you came back, I remembered all those past years, the ones I decided to put at the back of my head, because the only memories I've got is of people laughing at me because of my weight, of guys rejecting me because of my weight. Of no one liking me because of my weight" Monica said sadly.  
  
"But that's all over now, right?" Chandler asked "I mean, you are beautiful now, no one should be making fun of you"  
  
"And they are not, but I'm still alone" Monica replied, not knowing why she was telling all this to Chandler. "And I don't get it" she continued with a sob "I know I'm not wonder woman, I know I'm definitely not the perfect woman, the one every guy dreams of, but-but am I really that bad?" and now she was crying.  
  
Chandler looked at her as she cried, not knowing what to do. Not knowing if he should take her in his arms or just let her cry, not knowing if he was allowed to comfort her. But being allowed or not, he did it anyway, he couldn't really stand seeing anyone - let alone Monica - crying like this. So he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, Mon, it's ok, everything will be ok" he said as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"But... but what if it won't?" she asked between sobs.  
  
"It will, I promise you. Look, I know I don't know much of you, and well, the times we have talked you haven't been that nice to me, but I can see you are a wonderful person. If no one has seen that it's because they are all blind, and they have no idea of what they are missing"  
  
Monica lifted her head, which was resting against his chest, to look at him "Thank you, Chandler"  
  
"Don't need to" he said and smiled.  
  
She wiped away her tears "God, I'm sorry for being such a crying baby" she apologized.  
  
"It's ok, we all are from time to time"  
  
She smiled and stood up "Well, I'm going to go. Thanks for listening"  
  
"No problem. Thanks for giving me another chance"  
  
"It's ok. I think you deserve it"  
  
"So do I" he teased.  
  
"Bye Chandler, I hope to see you soon" she paused "Wow, I never thought I would hear myself saying this to you"  
  
Chandler laughed "Believe me I never thought I was going to hear it coming from you either"  
  
"Bye" she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Bye" Chandler replied and smiled at her. As Monica reached the knob, he said "Oh, and Mon?"  
  
She turned around to look at him "Yeah?"  
  
"Everything will be fine, I promise"  
  
She just smiled and walked out of the apartment.  
  
--  
  
After Monica left his apartment, Chandler just stared at his TV. When he had first seen Monica on the other side of the door he had feared the worse. He thought she was going to tell him to go to hell and leave her alone, but he was happy about the outcome.  
  
He always hoped Monica would find the time to forgive him, after all she was Ross's sister and Rachel's best friend and it would suck if they had to hang out with him without her.  
  
As Monica had explained everything, Chandler understood her anger and hurt. He had always been the center of jokes when it came to his gay father, the only difference between Monica and him was that he could hide it, Monica couldn't. She had been fat and everyone could see it.  
  
While he kept thinking about all this, he realized he was happy about Monica's decision not only because he would get to hang out with all three, but also because he would get the chance to actually get to know her as a person and maybe help her out whenever she needed it, just like he had now.  
  
He relaxed back on the couch, finally paying attention to the TV with a smile on his face.  
  
--  
  
"How did it go? How did it go?" Rachel asked the second Monica crossed the door of their apartment.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Come on! You know where!"  
  
"How did you know I was going there anyway?"  
  
"Ross told me"  
  
"Ah, nice how I can trust him"  
  
"Well, come on, tell me, how did it go? What did you tell him?"  
  
"Geez, Rach, relax"  
  
"I'm relaxed, just curious" Rachel said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I want to talk about it now..." Monica teased.  
  
"Aww, come on! You can't leave me here!"  
  
"Fine, fine... I-I forgave him"  
  
Rachel smiled "You did?" Monica nodded. "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, I think so too"  
  
"So, now you believe me he has changed?"  
  
"Yup. He seems like a great guy indeed"  
  
"What made you forgive him anyway?"  
  
"I don't know... A few seconds before knocking on his door, I had no idea what I was going to tell him, but something made me decide just before he opened the door. I know that if I forgave him, I could be risking lots of things, and in the process I could get hurt again, but I trusted your word. I didn't think you said he had changed just because, so I just believed you.  
  
"Plus, if I decided not to forgive him, I would have spent a lot of time without you guys, because you would have decided to spend time with him too. And, I don't know, it's a mixture of many things I can't really explain, all I know is that so far I'm happy about my decision"  
  
"You are?"  
  
Monica nodded "Very happy"  
  
  
  
You know how us Catholic girls can be  
  
We make up for so much time a little too late  
  
I never forgot it, confusing as it was  
  
No fun with no guilt feelings  
  
The sinners, the saviors, the loverless priests  
  
I'll see you next Sunday  
  
We all had our reasons to be there  
  
We all had a thing or two to learn  
  
We all needed something to cling to  
  
So we did  
  
I sang Alleluia in the choir  
  
I confessed my darkest deeds to an envious man  
  
My brothers they never went blind for what they did  
  
But I may as well have  
  
In the name of the Father, the Skeptic and the Son  
  
I had one more stupid question  
  
We all had our reasons to be there  
  
We all had a thing or two to learn  
  
We all needed something to cling to  
  
So we did  
  
What I learned I rejected but I believe again  
  
I will suffer the consequence of this inquisition  
  
If I jump in this fountain, will I be forgiven  
  
We all had our reasons to be there  
  
We all had a thing or two to learn  
  
We all needed something to cling to  
  
So we did  
  
We all had delusions in our head  
  
We all had our minds made up for us  
  
We had to believe in something  
  
So we did  
  
Forgiven, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
And that's it for part 3. I hope you liked it and I will probably have the next part in a few days. Please review. 


	4. Perfect

Changed  
  
Chapter 4: Perfect  
  
  
  
*- Here is part 4, thanks for the reviews. I hope you keep enjoying it! Please review after you are done.  
  
Disclaimer: I ordered them through amazon.com but they still haven't arrived, so yeah, not mine... yet. -*  
  
  
  
  
  
Things had gotten much better between Monica and Chandler during the next few weeks. They started hanging out a little more often with Ross and Rachel and when they realized they really enjoyed each other's company they started getting together without them.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since their talk, where Monica had forgiven Chandler, and everything seemed to be going perfectly well. They talked almost everyday and Chandler visited Monica, and vice versa, everytime they could.  
  
Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Hey" he said to everyone.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Ross replied.  
  
"I'm good. Hey, are you sure it's ok for me to go to your parents today?"  
  
"Sure man, don't worry about it"  
  
"But it's after all your dad's birthday and he hasn't seen me in quiet a while"  
  
"Don't worry Chandler" Monica said "Dad won't mind, he will be too busy with his friends to worry about an extra guest"  
  
"So, he won't notice if I don't bring him a present either?" Chandler asked, suddenly remembering he had forgotten to buy Jack a present.  
  
"Don't worry, I can say you cooperated with mine"  
  
"Ok, thanks Mon" he said, smiling at her.  
  
"You are welcome. But you owe me one" Monica replied, obviously kidding.  
  
"You can do whatever you want with me later on" he said, playing along.  
  
"Watch out Bing, you have no idea what I could do to you" Monica said and winked at him.  
  
Ross and Rachel exchanged looks. For the past few days Chandler and Monica had been flirting quiet a lot and it was odd considering at first they didn't get along that well, but Rachel thought it suit them. She also figured out that if anything was going on, Monica would have told her. On the other hand, Ross thought Chandler would be smart enough to realize that if he put one hand on his little sister he would be a dead man.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going?" Rache asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go and try to get a cab"  
  
--  
  
"Ross!" Jack Geller said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi dad. Happy birthday" Ross said as he handed him his gift.  
  
"Thanks son. Hi Monica"  
  
"Hi dad" Monica said and hugged him "Happy birthday. Here's your gift" she said as she handed him a wrapped box.  
  
"Thanks Harmonica"  
  
At this, Chandler let out a chuckle.  
  
"Dad, we brought Rachel and Chandler" Monica said "Do you remember them?"  
  
"Of course I remember Rachel, how have you been Rachel? And your parents?"  
  
"They are fine, thank you"  
  
"I'm glad" Jack turned his attention to Chandler. "Chandler, is it?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"I don't think I remember you"  
  
"That's ok, I was Ross's roommate ages ago, we only met on one Thanksgiving"  
  
"Oh, the boy who hates Thanksgiving?" Jack wondered.  
  
"That one" Chandler said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, come in and join the party" Jack said as he entered his house, the others doing the same.  
  
"I knew this wasn't a good idea..." Chandler whispered to Monica as they entered the house.  
  
"Come on, it's not that big deal" Monica said.  
  
"Of course it is. How nice is it that they remember you because you hate Thanksgiving?"  
  
"But Chandler, they only saw you once, what do you expect? That they know everything about you?"  
  
"Yeah, you are right. Do they... Do they know about the fat thing?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think the only one that knows is Rachel"  
  
"Phew, he would have killed me if he knew I hurt his little Harmonica" he said and laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Monica said and hit him playfully.  
  
"Monica, dear" Monica heard her mom call her.  
  
"Mom, hi" she said, not too happy to have bumped into her so early.  
  
"How are you?" her mom asked, already pulling some hair over her ear.  
  
Monica sighed "Fine, fine. You?"  
  
"Oh, having a blast"  
  
'Then why don't you go back and keep having a blast?' Monica thought. "Mom, this is Chandler, do you remember him?"  
  
"Umm, not really"  
  
"He came over for a Thanksgiving"  
  
"Oh, the one with the great voice?" Judy asked excited.  
  
Monica laughed "No, the other one that came for Thanksgiving"  
  
"Oh, the one that hates Thanksgiving" she said, her voice now changing to a not so nice one.  
  
"E-exactly"  
  
"Nice to see you again" Judy said to Chandler, obviously not meaning it. She turned around and left.  
  
"Wow" Chandler said "At least your dad was nicer about it. Now I understand all the things you've told me about her"  
  
"I've had to live with that my whole life, imagine how it is"  
  
"Yeah. Now I don't feel welcome at all" he said.  
  
"Come on, Chandler. Don't let that affect you, let's go and have some fun" she said, taking his hand and guiding him towards Ross and Rachel.  
  
--  
  
"So she has been like this all her life?" Chandler asked, still talking about Monica's mom.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah"  
  
"How can you live with it?"  
  
"I can't and couldn't, reason why I left this house as soon as I could"  
  
"What do they see in Ross anyway? I mean, he's a great guy, but you are not far away from him"  
  
"I don't know really. Maybe because he was their first son, I don't know, but inspite of what I do, Ross always gets the credit and I never do. I hate him for that. Well, it's not like I really hate him, because I know it's not his fault my parents prefer him, but I feel angry at him sometimes"  
  
While they were talking on the couch a tall man with a mustache, who looked of about 50 years old, walked towards them.  
  
"Monica?" the man asked, surprised.  
  
"Dr. Burke?" she said as she stood up.  
  
"It's been so long since I last saw you" he said as he hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, very long" Monica replied as she hugged him back "How's Barbara doing?"  
  
"We got divorced..."  
  
"Oh" Monica said "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok. We are in good terms anyway"  
  
"That's good" she said, looking at him and thinking how he still look good, inspite of the years. Meanwhile, Chandler was watching all this, hoping that big tree would go away.  
  
"Would you like to go outside for a while?" he asked.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler "Are you ok with this?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course" Chandler said, obviously lying, and feeling a little jealous of this guy who had suddenly appeared back into Monica's life.  
  
"Let's go then" Monica said, apparently not getting the fact that Chandler wasn't very fond of the idea.  
  
Chandler sighed and looked around, suddenly getting extremely bored.  
  
--  
  
"I'm going to go inside to get a drink, do you want something?" Richard asked as he stood up from his seat.  
  
"No, thank you"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back" Richard said as he entered the house. Monica wondered why there wasn't any guy like Richard, but with her age. It would be perfect.  
  
"Monica, what are you doing here alone?" Judy asked.  
  
"Nothing mom, just enjoying the fresh air"  
  
Judy sighed "Monica, honey, when are you going to learn? You can't expect guys to go and walk towards you, you know you are not that attractive, specially if you don't wear some earings that match" Judy said, pointing at Monica's ears "You have to walk towards them, there are a few inside, maybe you'll meet one who can stand you"  
  
Monica looked at her, shocked. She had always been mean towards her, but she had never said such things. "Mom!" was all she could say to complain.  
  
"What? I'm just telling you the truth, Monica. It's time you go and look for someone, you are old enough, you better hurry if you want to get married someday"  
  
"You have no right to say that!" Monica complained.  
  
"Of course I do, I'm your mother"  
  
"And beause you are my mother it gives you the right to treat me like that?!" Monica yelled.  
  
"Don't raise your voice. And treat you like what? With the truth?"  
  
"Ugh, never mind, you'll never understand!" Monica said as she stood up and walked away.  
  
"Understand what?" Judy yelled, trying to get Monica to hear her "Understand what a failure of a daughter I have?"  
  
Monica did hear it, but decided not to turn around. Still walking away, tears started falling down her cheeks, the tears she had learned to hide from her mother so well.  
  
"Ugh, that girl will never learn" Judy said as she walked accross the room. Chandler looked at her, immediately knowing she was probably talking about Monica. He looked around the room and spotted Richard talking to Jack. With that, he knew the chances of Judy talking about Monica were even bigger, so he stood up and quickly went outside.  
  
"Mon!" he yelled as he saw someone with her back at him sitting on an old swing "Mon, are you ok?" he asked as he started approaching.  
  
"I'm fine" she replied quietly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, kneeling in front of her "What did that bitch do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, she just was her normal self" she replied sadly.  
  
"What exactly did she tell you?"  
  
"In many words she told me I was a failure. She said I would never find someone because I wasn't attractive or anything, so I had to go out there and look for them myself because none would approach me. She said I had to try and find one that could stand me" she explained with a sob "and then she ended up saying it, in one simple word, she finally said what she thinks of me, that I'm a failure. That I'm a failure as a daughter, as a person, as everything" she started crying again.  
  
Chandler immediately hugged her "It's ok, Mon. Don't listen to her, if she says those things about you it's because she doesn't know you at all. You are a wonderful woman, very attractive. Any guy would kill to have you. Even that old guy"  
  
Monica laughed, calming down a bit "You mean Richard? He's not attracted to me!"  
  
"Right, he would ask any girl half his age to go outside?"  
  
"Well, no but-but I'm his friends sister, he was just..."  
  
"He was just nothing, you know I'm right"  
  
"Well, but if I'm not all that" Monica said, going back to the original topic "Why does she say it?"  
  
"I wish I had the answer Mon. Maybe she's just desperate, who knows, I've only seen that woman twice, all I can tell you is that she is wrong. Nothing of that is true"  
  
Monica looked at him in the eye "You really think so?"  
  
He nodded "If I said you were a great woman when I barely knew you, now I can say you are that and much more. I know I've only known you for 3 weeks or so, but so far I know I've found in you one of the most intelligent, funny and attractive woman I've ever met" he said and smiled.  
  
Monica smiled back "Thank you, Chandler"  
  
"You are totally welcome" he said as he kissed the top of his head. "Wanna go home?"  
  
Monica nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's get Ross and Rachel then"  
  
--  
  
Monica, Rachel and Chandler entered the apartment.  
  
"I'm going to rest for a while" Rachel said and walked over to her bedroom.  
  
"Ok" Monica said as she headed towards the fridge "You want something to drink, Chandler?"  
  
"No, thanks Mon, I'm fine" he said as he walked towards the couch and sat down.  
  
After Monica took a can of Coke out of the fridge, she went over to the couch and sat down close to Chandler. That was another thing they were doing often, always hugging, sitting close together or just holding hands.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Monica shrugged "Better I guess. I suppose I just have to get used to it already. Well, I kind of have, before I used to cry for days, now I only do it for a few hours"  
  
"I can't believe a mom can be like that towards her daughter"  
  
"I can't believe it either" Monica said and looked up at Chandler "Do you think she will ever changed?"  
  
Chandler looked down at her "When she realizes what a great person you are, I'm sure she will"  
  
"I don't understand why she wants me to be so perfect. No one's perfect, not even her, I think it's unfair for her to ask something from me that she can't even do"  
  
"I think it's unfair too"  
  
"I was never the first in everything, I screwed up from time to time, but so did Ross, but for her he's perfect. I don't get it, really. I would like her to be proud of me, proud that I can cook, I don't know, of something, as superficial as it may be"  
  
"I guess we all want our parents to be proud of us, but I'm pretty sure your dad is. You are, after all, his little Harmonica" he said.  
  
"Are ever going to let that go?" Monica asked.  
  
"I don't think so. It's too funny right now"  
  
Monica shook her head "Don't mess with me"  
  
"Uhh, spooky, I better not then" he said and stood up "I should go now"  
  
"Ok. Thank you..." she said and walked over him, putting her arms around his neck and bringing his face closer as she stood on her tip toes "...for everything" she finished as she gave him a short kiss on the lips, meant only as a friendly gesture, but she sure felt something more there.  
  
Chandler smiled, he had felt something too "You are welcome. And if that's the price I get for being a friend to you, believe me I'm always here"  
  
Monica laughed "Good bye, Bing"  
  
"Bye Mon" he replied as he walked over to the door "Oh, and hey" he said as he stopped at the door "I have a good voice, y'know? You'll see someday"  
  
Monica laughed as he opened the door and left.  
  
Monica sat down on the couch and sighed. 'What have I done?' she asked herself 'It was meant as a friendly kiss, but was there something more in there?... Maybe there was'  
  
--  
  
As Chandler walked down the stairs and out to the New York City streets, he wondered the same thing and thought of the same answer.  
  
'Maybe there was'  
  
  
  
Sometimes is never quite enough  
  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love  
  
Don't forget to win first place  
  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face  
  
Be a good boy  
  
Try a little harder  
  
You've got to measure up  
  
And make me prouder  
  
How long before you screw it up  
  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
  
With everything I do for you  
  
The least you can do is keep quiet  
  
Be a good girl  
  
You've gotta try a little harder  
  
That simply wasn't good enough  
  
To make us proud  
  
I'll live through you  
  
I'll make you what I never was  
  
If you're the best, then maybe so am I  
  
Compared to him compared to her  
  
I'm doing this for your own damn good  
  
You'll make up for what I blew  
  
What's the problem...why are you crying  
  
Be a good boy  
  
Push a little farther now  
  
That wasn't fast enough  
  
To make us happy  
  
We'll love you just the way you are  
  
If you're perfect  
  
Perfect, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Here ends part 4. I hope you liked it. Please review :) Next part will be up probably by Sunday or next week. 


	5. You Oughta Know

Changed  
  
Chapter 5: You Oughta Know  
  
*- Here is part 5. Ahh, summer vacations, they rule, nothing better than waking up at any hour to do absolutely nothing :D  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Here it starts, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review after reading. -*  
  
  
  
Chandler entered Monica and Rachel's apartment running, almost breatless from climbing the stairs. He looked around the room and spotted Rachel.  
  
"Rach!" he said "You gotta be my girlfriend!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have to pretend to be my girlfriend, please!"  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked, confused.  
  
"It's a long story, but please, I need you to help me out"  
  
"No way, Chandler"  
  
"Come on, why not?"  
  
"Because, no. I won't pretend to be someone's girlfriend"  
  
Just then Monica walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Mon, you!"  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"You are going to be my girlfriend!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Please, pretty please?" he begged "I'll explain why later, but please, you gotta do me this favour"  
  
"Chandler, are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Please?" he asked one last time.  
  
She sighed "Fine, but you better have a good explanation, otherwise I'm not going to do it"  
  
"Thank you SO much!" he said as he walked over to her and gave her a long kiss on the cheek "You are a life saver" he smiled.  
  
"You are welcome, but serously, explain"  
  
"Ok, see, I was at Central Perk..."  
  
**20 minutes earlier**  
  
"A capuccino, Gunther" Chandler said as he handed him the money.  
  
"Right away"  
  
"Chandler?" a familiar voice called him.  
  
"Uh oh" he said softly as he turned around "Kathy, hi"  
  
"Hey, how have you been?"  
  
"I'm-I've been fine, you?"  
  
"Fine too" she said "Long time no see, huh?" he nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you for the last few weeks"  
  
"About what?" he wondered.  
  
"May we sit down?"  
  
"Sure" he said as he took his capuccino and walked towards the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry how things ended up between us" Kathy started "I was an idiot to go to Nick after things had gotten bad between us"  
  
"Yeah" he agreed.  
  
"But, well, I've been thinking a lot about you lately" she explained "And I thought I may find you here, thing I did, and... I don't know, I-I was wondering if you were, maybe, willing to give us another try?"  
  
Chandler looked at her shocked. Give her another try? After she had cheated on him and had broken his heart? No way "Umm, actually Kathy, I..."  
  
"Yeah?" she urged him to continue.  
  
"I have a girlfriend now" he said. That was definately the first - and worse - idea that ahd crossed his mind.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"Well, would you mind if I met her? We could have dinner tonight, the three of us" she said.  
  
"Umm, sure" he said, not really wanting to agree, but couldn't find a reason why not to.  
  
"Great, so-so I'll see you tonight" Kathy said as she stood up "Meet you at that restaurant where we went once which was really good, ok?"  
  
"Ok" he said, knowing which restaurant she meant.  
  
**Back to the present**  
  
"...and that's why"  
  
"You couldn't come up with a better reason?"  
  
"No, that was the first thing that crossed my mind!"  
  
"How about telling her just no?"  
  
"I-I couldn't, it just didn't come out"  
  
Monica shook her head.  
  
"But will you do it, Mon?"  
  
"Yes, Chandler, but next time, you just say the truth!"  
  
"I will, I promise" he said like a little boy would after being punished.  
  
"When do we have to meet?"  
  
"Let's go together, I'll pick you up at 7:30"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well, I have to go now, thanks again Mon! Bye Rach"  
  
"Bye!" they said and he left.  
  
"I can't believe you agreed to do so"  
  
"Me neither, but I figured I owe him, he has done a lot for me, it wouldn't be a bad thing if for once I did something for him"  
  
"But this is completely ridicolous"  
  
"I know, but well, he's my friend, I want to help him"  
  
"God knows what you will have to do to make her believe you two are actually going out"  
  
Monica smiled.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I don't think I would mind"  
  
Rachel laughed "Ah-ha, I knew it! I knew something like that had to do with you agreeing"  
  
"No, it really was because I wanted to help him"  
  
"Sure, Mon, whatever"  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Right" Rachel said and laughed.  
  
--  
  
"Mon? Are you ready?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I'm coming out in a second" she said as she took a last look at her reflexion in the mirror. "Ok, ready" she said as she came out of her bedroom.  
  
"Wow, you look great" he said, she blushed.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
"Let's"  
  
--  
  
"What did this woman do to you?" Monica asked him as they walked towards the place where they were supposed to meet Kathy.  
  
"I thought she was cheating on me with this guy from a play, and well, I turned out to be wrong, but when I went to apologize to her apartment, it turned out she was cheating on me, she just hadn't been when I accused her"  
  
"Ouch, cheap shot"  
  
"Yeah, but well, I guess I deserve it from doubting her in the first place"  
  
"Chandler, no one deserves that, if you doubted it was maybe because you were scared, but that doesn't give her the right to cheat on you"  
  
"I know, but she did, and well, at first I was really depressed, but I got over it. I don't want her back in my life, that's why I desperately needed a reason why not to go out with her again"  
  
"I know, I knew this was important to you, that's why I decided to help you"  
  
"Yeah, I really appreciate that" he said and smiled at her. "Well, here we are"  
  
"Let the party begin" Monica said as they entered the restaurant.  
  
They looked around trying to find Kathy, it was pretty crowded, so it made their job a bit harder until they finally spotted her sitting in a table for three at the corner of the restaurant, near the dancing area.  
  
"Hey" Chandler said as they approached her.  
  
"Hi" Kathy replied.  
  
"Mon, this is Kathy" he introduced them "Kathy, this is Monica"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Monica said.  
  
"You too"  
  
"Well, let's order" Chandler said as he moved Monica's chair so that she could sit down.  
  
"Thanks sweetie" she smiled warmly at him, Kathy looking at her with hate in her eyes.  
  
Chandler smiled as he took a seat himself.  
  
Dinner passed by, with little talk here and there, various questions coming from Kathy, asking about Monica and Chandler's "relationship", which they explained just like it had happened, only adding a part where they had gotten together.  
  
Kathy listened to the story really wanting to kill Monica's brother for bringing Chandler back into Monica's life. If only she had found him earlier he would have been hers again.  
  
"Excuse me ladies" Chandler said as he stood up "Nature calls" he explained as he went towards the bathroom.  
  
This was Kathy's chance, her chance to make Monica realize she wasn't worth it and that she should leave Chandler for her.  
  
"You really think you deserve him?" Kathy asked suddenly, caughting Monica off guard.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You really think you are good enough for him?"  
  
"If you had the right to be with him, so do I. At least I don't cheat"  
  
"It was a mistake!" Kathy tried to defend herself.  
  
"So what? You still hurt him, at least he's happy with me"  
  
"So was he with me. And may I tell you he seemed a lot happier with me"  
  
"If he chose to be with me instead of you when you offered it must be because of something"  
  
"Because he feels sorry for you, why else? He doesn't want to leave you alone, because he knows that if he leaves, you won't have anyone else"  
  
'Ok, how did she know that was my weak point?' Monica asked herself "What do you know? He is with me because he wants to"  
  
"That's what he makes you think" Kathy said and laughed at her "You really think someone would really like being with you?" Monica was quiet "Thought so. You know, our relationship was going just fine, but it got ruined, so don't expect this one to last any longer"  
  
"Your relationship got screwed up because you messed up, you were the one who cheated on him, not the other way around. And believe me, I'm not doing that to him, so stay there calmly and see if this ends someday, because as far as I know, it won't!" Monica said, angry at this Kathy woman who claimed being better for Chandler than anyone else.  
  
"Yeah, he promised many things to me too, but look where it went, you can blame it on me, but he was the one doubting in the first place, not me"  
  
"If you make him sound so terrible, why on earth do you want him back, huh? And, for your information, there's nothing wrong in doubting when he knew he was dating a bitch"  
  
"How--"  
  
"I'm back" Chandler announced.  
  
Monica stood up "Glad to see you again" she said as she kissed his cheek "Wanna go dance, honey?" she asked and looked at Kathy.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Excuse us" Monica said as she took Chandler's hand and lead him towards the dancing space, Kathy staring at them.  
  
Chandler looked at Monica "Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, you just used to date a real bitch"  
  
Chandler laughed "I know" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while Monica put her arms around his neck.  
  
They danced for a while to the slow song playing on the background. Monica looked at Kathy, who was still looking at them with a jealous look. Monica leaned closer to Chandler and whispered shyly "We are supposed to be a couple, but we haven't really kissed, so I was thinking that we should... y'know, to make Kathy really believe we are together"  
  
Chandler looked at her shocked "You really think so?" she nodded, wanting to make Kathy as jealous as possible.  
  
"Ok then" he said softly, as he looked into her eyes and started leaning forward.  
  
Monica closed her eyes, trying to make it look as natural as possible, and not as if it was the first time they kissed. Finally, their lips met in a kiss that seemed more natural than it was supposed to. Chandler brought Monica closer as the kiss deepened, while Monica started playing with his hair, really enjoying the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, the moment was ruined when they heard someone's throat being cleared. They slowly broke the kiss and looked at Kathy who was standing next to them.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. It was a, umm, nice dinner"  
  
"Bye bye Kathy" Monica said, happy to know her plan had worked.  
  
"Bye" she said and left the restaurant, furious to know she had lost Chandler.  
  
"Should we go home?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" she said as they asked the waiter for the bill.  
  
--  
  
All the way home none of them talked about the kiss, both telling themselves it had only been to show Kathy they were together, and also to make her jealous in Monica's case.  
  
As they stood outside Monica's apartment door, Chandler took her hands and looked at her "I had fun tonight, even though Kathy was there to ruin everything"  
  
Monica leaned towards the wall "Yeah, me too" she said and looked at him into his sea blue eyes.  
  
"Well, thanks for everything, really" he said "Good night" he leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek, and once he did, Monica held him close.  
  
"Good night..."  
  
Chandler looked at her, wanting to kiss her again, but not sure if he should. "I wish Kathy was here..." he whispered to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked as softly as he had.  
  
"Because that way I would be able to prove her again that we are together"  
  
"You don't need her here to do that"  
  
"I don't?" she shook her head "You know I'm talking about--"  
  
"I know"  
  
Chandler smiled at her and started leaning forward for the second time that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
  
An older version of me  
  
Is she perverted like me  
  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
  
Does she speak eloquently  
  
And would she have your baby  
  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother  
  
Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
  
And every time you speak her name  
  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
  
Until you died, til you died  
  
But you're still alive  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
You seem very well, things look peaceful  
  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her  
  
Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
  
And every time you speak her name  
  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
  
Until you died, til you died  
  
But you're still alive  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
  
And I'm not gonna fade  
  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
You Oughta Know, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
  
  
End of part 5, I hope you liked it :) Please leave a review! 


	6. Ironic

Changed  
  
Chapter 6: Ironic  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry" Monica apologized to Chandler, while both stood in front of Monica's couch.  
  
"You couldn't say no?"  
  
"I did, but it was too late. She had already told him yes, and I can't back away now, she really likes this guy"  
  
"I don't get why people are into double dating. Always 'I'll go out with you if you bring a friend', I wish people could find dates for themselves"  
  
"Me too. I'm sorry Chandler, really, I didn't want to go, but I owe her"  
  
"It's ok, it's not like we are something anyway, go and have fun" he said, trying to convince himself that this didn't affect him at all. That any guy could go out with Monica right now and it wouldn't bother him, but he knew it wasn't true.  
  
"Oh..." Monica said. They weren't something? Sure, they had only kissed twice last night and it's not like they had been together for a long time, but Monica had thought it was going somewhere, not that it was just kissing.  
  
"Yeah, so you go and have lots of fun, you tell me how it went later on" he said, really not wanting to know how it had gone, specially not if it went well.  
  
"Yeah, sure, that's what I'll do" she replied, angry at him for messing with her, letting her think they were something, or that they could become something.  
  
"Ok, bye then" Chandler said as he walked out of the apartment, angry at himself for letting her go that easily. At least he could have said he would be waiting for her afterwards, but no, he had to ruin it and say they weren't something.  
  
--  
  
"Monica, this is Matt, Matt this is Monica" Rachel introduced them as they stood in front of each other at the restaurant. "And this is my date, Dave"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Monica said to Matt.  
  
"Like wise" he replied and smiled at her. "Why don't we take a seat?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure" Monica replied as she sat down.  
  
"So, where did you two meet each other?" Dave asked.  
  
"We were really good friends in highschool, and well, we took different paths but at the end we went back to being friends"  
  
"That's nice" Matt said as he smiled at Monica. She smiled back, feeling more comfortable with him as time passed by.  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to come with me" Rachel whispered to Monica.  
  
"No problem, Rach. It seems to be fun"  
  
"Yeah, you'll have a great time. Matt is a really great guy, you'll love him once you get to know him"  
  
'Same you said about Chandler' Monica thought 'And look where I am now'  
  
"Let's order then" Matt said as he looked at the menu and called the waiter.  
  
--  
  
"I had a great time" Matt told Monica as they walked through Central Park, a little behind Rachel and her date.  
  
"Me too, actually" she admitted "I didn't think I would, you know, I'm not really into blind dates and double dates, but it turned out quiet well"  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree" Matt said "I am not much into blind dates either. You never know what may appear, but in this case a wonderful person came"  
  
Monica smiled "You are great too"  
  
"I try" he said as he smiled back. "Would you, umm, like to go out again sometime?"  
  
Monica paused and thought about it. 'What about Chandler? Well, he said they were nothing, so why not?' she looked up at Matt and said "Sure, I would love to"  
  
"Ok, great"  
  
"Well, Dave has Rachel's number, that's the same one as mine, so, you know, ask for it and give me a call"  
  
"Count on it" he said as they kept walking.  
  
--  
  
Monica and Rachel entered Central Perk the next day and found Chandler and Ross sitting on the couch. They each ordered coffee and joined them.  
  
"How did the date go?" Ross asked them.  
  
"It went fine"  
  
"Pretty good" Monica said.  
  
"Oh, are you seeing the guy again?" Rachel asked and Chandler immediately looked at Monica.  
  
"Well, I told him to call me, if he does, I definately will" Chandler's face fell, but he tried to hide it.  
  
"Great! See, I told you you would have fun"  
  
"Yeah, and I really did. Thanks, Rach"  
  
"Oh, no need to thank me. Maybe the four of us can go out again sometime, I'm seeing Dave again too"  
  
"Maybe, though I would like to spend some time alone with Matt next time" Monica joked.  
  
Chandler couldn't take it anymore, so he stood up and said "Excuse me", not even caring to say good bye as he walked out of the coffee shop.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ross asked.  
  
"I have no idea" Rachel replied as Monica stayed quiet, thinking she knew why she had left like that. But well, he had asked for it.  
  
"So, you two are seeing the guys again. Finally a date that worked"  
  
Both Rachel and Monica smiled, it had really worked.  
  
--  
  
It was 2am and Chandler still hadn't arrived home, and Monica was very worried.  
  
'Where the hell could he be?' she asked herself as she stood outside his apartment door.  
  
"Monica?" she heard a voice call her name, so she turned around.  
  
"Chandler! Finally, I've been looking for you all day. I called at your office and they said you hadn't returned after lunch break, I called here and no one picked up. Where the hell have you been?!" she asked, suddenly angry at him for dissapearing like that.  
  
"I was... outside"  
  
"Oh, go figure" she said sarcastically "Why did you leave like that?"  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
Monica looked surprised "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Why?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Why? Look how you are acting towards me" she replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, should I hug you for your great date?"  
  
"What does the date have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yeah" he said softly, calming down a bit.  
  
"Explain that"  
  
"What do I have to explain? Isn't it obvious that I'm not really fond of the idea of you going out with other guys?"  
  
"You said you were just fine when we talked about it"  
  
"Yeah, and I lied"  
  
"Why? You could have said you didn't like the idea"  
  
"I thought it was a bit obvious, Mon. If you knew me just a little bit you would know I don't just go and kiss people I don't really like, y'know"  
  
"Well, I thought I knew you enough to know you would tell me exactly how you feel instead of lying!"  
  
"Oh, right, so now it's all my fault! Of course, it's all my fault, I'm always the one to screw up"  
  
"Well, if you had said something in the first place..."  
  
"So what, now I have to tell you I don't want you to go out with anyone because supposedly we are heading somewhere? I thought it was pretty obvious that when two people are going out, or are about to start something, it's not a good idea to go out with other people"  
  
"Well, if you had said we were heading somewhere in the beginning maybe I wouldn't have said anything!"  
  
"Ah, so now I have to tell you that we are going somewhere for you not to go out again with another guy? If you really felt something for me you wouldn't have agreed to go out again with him in the first place"  
  
"I was confused, ok? I didn't know what you wanted, I didn't know if we were going some where, I--"  
  
"Well, even if I had really meant what I said, don't you care enough to try to fight me? To try to change my mind?"  
  
She was losing the battle, he was totally right, she had had no right to go out with Matt again if she really wanted something with Chandler. She could have given up, but she couldn't let Chandler know she knew she was wrong, so she said the first thing that crossed her mind "Well, I'm going out with him again anyway, no matter what you say"  
  
"Uh huh, would be lying if I said it surprises me" he said as he opened the door to his apartment "Have a happy life with him, really" he said, as he walked into the apartment and closed the door on her face before she could say anything.  
  
"Dammit!" Chandler said as he threw the keys on the table. What the hell had happened to what they had had at some point? Why had everything gone to hell when it seemed to be so good?  
  
Ironic, isn't it? How you think things are going really good, they turn around and go really bad. When you think things couldn't get any worse, they do. They just had.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile Monica stood outside Chandler's door, looking at it not knowing what to do, if to knock again and say she was sorry or leave and pretend she didn't care at all. She wanted to do the first one, knock and tell Chandler she was really sorry, that she was going to cancel on Matt and go back to him. But her pride could better than that, so she turned around and left the building.  
  
What had she done?  
  
  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
  
In your face  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late  
  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
  
Helping you out  
  
  
  
  
  
Ironic, © Alanis Morissette.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Sorry this part took a bit longer than the others, but I only got to writing it now. Plrease review! 


End file.
